10 Things
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: Slight AU 'Why are we friends?....What do you like about me.' Each reason represents a year...‘I need more time!’ One more reason...to keep living. AsuKira
1. Name Something

**10 Things**

Slight AU _'Why are we friends?...What do you like about me?'_ Each reason represents a year..._'I need more time!'_ One more reason...to keep living. AsuKira

_Pairings : _AsuKira

_Friendships :_ Cagalli/Athrun; Lacus/Kira

_Gundam SEED

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - Name Something**_

Two boys, no more than 8, lay on a park bench. But they weren't in a park. They were in a backyard. It had green grass, a tall oak tree, and a little, white, picket fence that surrounded it snugly.

One of the boys had unkept brown hair and sparkling purple eyes. The other had wavy blue hair and emerald green eyes. Both were laying down on the bench. The blue haired boy was laying on the edge, his hands connected and resting on his stomach. The brunette was in between his friend and the bench backing, one arm across his stomach and the other across the other's stomach, clashing with his own clasped hands.

Both had their eyes closed and seemed to be enjoying the summer air that was filtering down between the leaves of the tree. The bluenette had on a white, short sleeved shirt and deep blue pants that went to just below his knees. The brunette had on a medium blue, short sleeved shirt and white pants that matched his friend's one. Both had really skinny legs (-laugh-)

The brunette opened his eyes sleepily and blinked away any notion of falling asleep. He had been thinking...thinking about why the boy next to him...was next to him. Why were they friends? So he'd come up with a plan to learn why.

"Hey...Athrun?" he asked, his face scrunched up in true confusion.

"Hm?" the other boy, Athrun, asked without opening his eyes. "What is it Kira?"

Kira seemed to be examining the tree's leaves as if they held all the answers.

"Why...Why are we friends?...What do you like about me?"

Athrun sat up abruptly and looked confusedly at his friend.

"Why would you ask me _that_?" he asked, then smiled. "It's a _silly _question!"

He put his hands behind his head and went to flop down on the bench again. His plans were foiled however, when a strong push knocked him clear off the bench. It was light, as was his landing on the ground.

"What the? Kira! Why'd you push me?" he asked in a hurt voice. His eyes widened when he saw his friend was about to roll off after him. "Wah!"

He pushed himself to roll away and his hand caught Kira's sleeve, short as it was, as the boy came down too. They both ended up rolling down the slight hill they had been on, ending up in a heap at the bottom.

Athrun lay on his back, eyes closed and arms out, now free of Kira's sleeve. Kira was laying across Athrun's stomach, braced for a fall and arms straight up and out in front of him. They both opened their eyes when they came to the realization that the fall was over.

Kira sighed in relief. Athrun did the same, then confronted his friend.

"Why'd you push me?" he asked angrily.

Kira closed his eyes momentarily, then pushed himself up, but made sure Athrun couldn't get up. He stared directly at his friend of 3 years and a serious look adorned his face.

"I'm serious Athrun..." he said softly. "What do you like about me?" Athrun blinked.

"I don't know Kira, now let me up." he went to sit up and Kira pushed him back down.

"No Athrun!" he seemed pleading almost. "Think of it like this..." he was still trying to keep Athrun down. "What if...I only lived..." Athrun paused. "The amount of years you had something you said you liked about me?"

"What?" Athrun blinked, falling limply back to the ground half beneath Kira.

"What if, for every 1 thing you named that you liked about me...I got 1 more year added to my life?" the brunette repeated.

"K-kira..." Athrun smiled suddenly. "That's ridiculous!" he laughed. "What I like about you has no control over-"

"Athrun!" Kira pleaded. "Why are you avoiding it?" he mocked pain. "Oh! I'm gonna die so young! Athrun doesn't care for me!" he flopped down next to his friend until said friend tried to get up again. Then he jumped up and pinned him again. "Just...try, ok? Name anything you like about me. _Anything_..."

Kira seemed so helpless. Athrun cracked.

"Ok ok ok!" he pushed Kira away. Said boy landed numbly on the ground next to the bluenette and stared at him. Athrun sighed. "I'll try." Kira beamed. Off in the distance, a bird twittered.

-

_1. Your smiles..._

_2. Your laughter..._

_3. Your eyes..._

_4. Your sense of humor..._

_5. Your view of life..._

_6. Your personality..._

_7. Your 'crybaby' nature..._

_8. Your lively attitude..._

_9. How cute you are when you pout..._

_10. How you seem so carefree..._

-

"There Kira. 10 things. You'll live _at least_ for another 10 years. Happy?" Athrun smirked happily.

"Yep!" Kira smiled. "18 sounds old enough for now. Also, you have 10 years now to find even _more_ things you like about me!" he laughed, Athrun joined in.

They then laid in the grass and stared in silent bliss at the passing clouds. This went on, Kira and/or Athrun pointing out certain clouds, for about an hour. Then a voice called to them.

"Athrun! Kira! Come on! Lunch's ready!" a woman called.

"Coming mom!" Athrun called.

He and Kira stood up, dusting the grass off of themselves. Athrun looked to Kira and Kira did the same. Suddenly, Kira's stomach growled. Athrun laughed. Kira blushed until Athrun's stomach growled too and the other boy blushed. Kira laughed, then they both gave each other a really determined look.

BANG!

They're off. A silent call for competition. A race!

'_Bet I can beat you to the house.'_

'_Bet you can't.'_

* * *

Chapter 1! Continue? YES! I have this story completed and ready to post! 


	2. Mysterious Illnesses

**For a note, I have never watched Gundam SEED Destiny. Wish I have, and I _kinda_ know the characters. But they aren't going to be in any of my stories until I actually see the show.**

**CHAPTER 2 - Mysterious Illnesses - Mainly a dream chapter _I_ think. But it is imperative to the story line.

* * *

Athrun raced along the hallway with Lacus in toe. They'd been at the pink haired girl's concert when Cagalli called saying that Kira, while helping her move, had suddenly collapsed.**

They skidded to a stop right next to Cagalli, both breathing hard.

"How...is he?" Lacus managed. Cagalli shook her head.

"Th-they don't know...Neither do I..." she said sadly and worriedly.

"What happened?" Athrun asked softly.

"I don't know. He was helping me pack the boxes in my car, you know how I'm moving to-" Athrun and Lacus gave her looks. "Anyways, I was right behind him the whole time. There was no sound of him stopping, no exhaustion, we'd just started. It was barely noon too. And he just fell...right there in front of me...He fell to the ground...twitching..." her hand, which was motioning to the ground, paused, shaking. A vision of Kira twitching on the ground must've re-entered her head.

"We're here with you Cagalli." Lacus assured the blonde lightly, placing a hand on the other girl's shoulder, and Athrun's too. Cagalli nodded and then slumped into a chair.

-

"_Hey...Athrun?" Kira asked, his face scrunched up in true confusion._

"_Hm?" Athrun asked without opening his eyes. "What is it Kira?"_

_Kira seemed to be examining the tree's leaves as if they held all the answers._

"_Why...Why are we friends?...What do you like about me?"_

_Athrun sat up abruptly and looked confusedly at his friend._

"_Why would you ask me that?" he asked, then smiled. "It's a silly question!"_

Athrun gasped softly in his sleep.

"_I'm serious Athrun..." he said softly. "What do you like about me?" Athrun blinked._

"_I don't know Kira, now let me up." he went to sit up and Kira pushed him back down._

"_No Athrun!" he seemed pleading almost. "Think of it like this..." he was still trying to keep Athrun down. "What if...I only lived..." Athrun paused. "The amount of years you had something you said you liked about me?"_

"_What?" Athrun blinked, falling limply back to the ground half beneath Kira._

"_What if, for every 1 thing you named that you liked about me...I got 1 more year added to my life?" the brunette repeated._

"_K-kira..." Athrun smiled suddenly. "That's ridiculous!" he laughed. "What I like about you has no control over-"_

"_Athrun!" Kira pleaded. "Why are you avoiding it?" he mocked pain. "Oh! I'm gonna die so young! Athrun doesn't care for me!" he flopped down next to his friend until said friend tried to get up again. Then he jumped up and pinned him again. "Just...try, ok? Name anything you like about me. Anything..."_

_Kira seemed so helpless. Athrun cracked._

"_Ok ok ok!" he pushed Kira away. Said boy landed numbly on the ground next to the bluenette and stared at him. Athrun sighed. "I'll try."_

Athrun turned over in his sleep, to face the wall.

"_18 sounds old enough for now. Also, you have 10 years now to find even more things you like about me!" he laughed, Athrun joined in._

"_Athrun! Kira! Come on! Lunch's ready!" a woman called._

"_Coming mom!" Athrun called._

Athrun jerked violently in his sleep falling clear off the chairs he'd been using as a bed and landing with a THUD! on the ground.

"Ow..." he sat up groggily and rubbed his head.

For a moment, the thought _'this isn't my room...'_ entered his head, and then he woke up.

'_Oh right...the hospital...THE HOSPITAL!_' he jumped up and looked around, Lacus was asleep a few chairs away. Cagalli was nowhere to be seen. He turned his head to the strangely echoed footsteps and saw said missing girl walking down the hallway, looking confused.

"Cagalli!" he called softly, his voice also echoing greatly. Cagalli's head snapped up and she walked over quickly. "Where were you?"

"Were you worried? Sorry. Kira came out of the inspection thing about half an hour ago. You two were asleep, so I went to go see him." she explained, her expression became puzzled again.

"What's wrong?" Athrun asked. She blinked.

"It's what he said to me." Athrun seemed surprised purely by the 'he said' part. "He said...'Athrun...I need another reason...'..." she looked at him. "I think he was delusional. He was staring straight at me when he said it. At _me_, and he saw _you_...What did he mean?" she asked.

Athrun had a serious look on.

'_What if, for every 1 thing you named that you liked about me...I got 1 more year added to my life?'_

'_Oh! I'm gonna die so young! Athrun doesn't care for me!'_

'_18 sounds old enough for now. Also, you have 10 years now to find even more things you like about me!'_

He knew what was wrong with Kira now. And he hated it.

'_Oh, please say I'm wrong...'_ he checked the date in his head and found that...tomorrow was exactly 10 years from when they'd had that conversation on a mid-summer's day...at noon. _'I'm not wrong...'_

"Cagalli..." he said softly. "I-"

A man in a white outfit came rushing out. The sound of the doors banging loudly on the walls woke Lacus from her sleep. He spotted them and rushed over, recognizing them all.

"He's gone into critical condition." the doctor said sadly yet hurriedly. "He may not survive much longer."

'_What?'_

"Cagalli, what's today?" Athrun asked quickly.

"Athrun! This isn't the time for-"

"WHAT TIME IS IT?" he asked angrily.

"It's 3:07 am, why?" Lacus answered, thinking now was not the time to be arguing. Cagalli looked stunned by Athrun's sudden furry. Athrun paled at her comment though.

"Wait, you mean...it's tomorrow?" he asked worriedly. "I've got to go!" he ran out of the hospital without another word.

"Where's he going? Kira could die at any moment!" Cagalli rounded on the doctor. "What are you _doing?_ Just _standing there?_ Get in there and _Save My Brother_!" she ordered angrily. He winced and nodded, then rushed away. Cagalli turned to Lacus. "And _you_! You need to talk to _your_ ex-fiancé!" she yelled in a huffy tone, then she plopped down in a chair and began to shred paper from a stack of important looking files next to her.

Lacus frowned and took the file from her hands. Before the blonde girl could protest, she replaced it with a magazine. Cagalli gave her a confused look.

"I will speak with Athrun later. But right now he seems to know more than we do on Kira's illness...Let him handle things his own way ok?" she smiled. "And don't destroy the hospital files, please?" Cagalli blushed in embarrassment from her earlier actions and just held the magazine instead of shredding it.

-

Athrun was running down the street. His face was covered in worry and he was running as fast as he could.

"Please...I need more time..." he said pleadingly.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! 


	3. Write To Me

**Count this...repetitive chapter...as chapter 3 and the final i nstallment of this...incredibly short fic.**

**CHAPTER 3 - Write To Me

* * *

Athrun sat down at his desk with a pen and paper. He wrote a few sentences and then wrote down the ten things he'd told Kira ten years ago. Then he started thinking of more.**

"Ah! I can't think of anything!" he scratched his head, then checked the clock.

_6:03 am_

Athrun whacked his head against the table, then rubbed the sore spot. Maybe ramming his head into stuff wasn't the best idea. A flash of Kira just before they split up before the war popped into his head.

"I got it." he started writing, pausing every once in a while to think back on a time when he and Kira were in each other's presence, in and out of the war.

-

Cagalli was pacing by 7. Kira's condition was getting worse by the second. AND! As if to mock their predicament, it had started _raining_! The world was truly laughing at them!

Why? Kira had never done anything that should have made him punishable. He never _asked_ to get caught up in the war! He never _wanted_ to kill people! All Kira wanted to do was protect his friends and stop all the fighting. He wanted a peaceful life, _with_ his friends.

Lacus was watching her with worried eyes. She got up and left at one point, at around 6:30 for a bathroom break, and again at 7:30. When she got back, Cagalli was still pacing.

And ranting now...

"-And _another_ thing! That guy! Andrew Waltfelt, the _desert tiger_! What does he think he knows anyway? He ruined Kira's food with that nasty sauce!"

Lacus took a seat and set a small bag next to her.

About 2 minutes later...

"And when Athrun had me backed against the wall in that cave! He could've told me not to throw the gun _before_ I threw it! God!"

About a minute later...Cagalli is now on Lacus's shoulder crying as she rants.

"And he took Mr. Fluffles away from me! Why? All I did was knock over that vase from Belgium! The peanut butter on the roof _wasn't _me! I _swear_ it!" she sobbed.

Lacus pat her on the shoulder. She smiled lightly, then picked up the bag.

"Let's have some breakfast. It might still be warm if we eat it now..." she offered softly.

Cagalli paused for a moment, then nodded as she dried her eyes. As they ate, Lacus spoke.

"It was very kind of you to share some of your life experiences with me. And I know that you're upset...I do hope Kira makes it out of this..." her voice saddened greatly on the last sentence.

Cagalli stopped eating her lukewarm meal and looked at Lacus. The girl held her sandwich in her hands, folded in her lap. Her eyes were downcast and her head was slightly down too. She seemed very sad.

"Lacus..." she held the pink haired girl as she suddenly burst into tears.

-

Athrun was running back towards the hospital now. It had started raining soon after he had arrived home. And since he had run home on foot in his haste, he now had to run back to the hospital in the rain.

He cursed it. Everything. The fact that whoever was watching them was mocking him and Kira just because of a conversation they had when they were little! The fact that it was now raining. The fact that there had ever even been a war that had separated the two friends. Everything!

He slid down and landed in a large puddle, getting both dirty and soaked to the bone. His mind flashed back, remembering the letter he wrote.

-

_Athrun laid down his pen, his writing complete. He lightly picked up the paper, and read aloud._

"_Kira...When we were 8, you told me to name things about you I liked...They are too numerous to name. Your entire being is a wondrous thing. I think someone is playing a cruel joke on us...and it makes me angry._

_But I don't want to lose you. I spent the majority of my last 10 years...oblivious to what the world meant...and then hating, for my mother's death...That conversation seemed so far away, and unreal...But now I know, it's the most important conversation I've ever had. There are many things...I like about you..."_

_He then checked down the list, reading aloud._

"_1. Your smiles..._

_2. Your laughter..._

_3. Your eyes..._

_4. Your sense of humor..._

_5. Your view of life..._

_6. Your personality..._

_7. Your 'crybaby' nature..._

_8. Your lively attitude..._

_9. How cute you are when you pout..._

_10. How you seem so carefree..._

_11. Your Heart..._

_12. How cute you are all the time..._

_13. How you shine like an angel in the sun..._

_14. How pure and innocent you seem..._

_15. Your dreams..._

_16. The life and reason you give to others' lives just by saying 'Hi' to them..._

_17. How much you care..._

_18. Your stubbornness..._

_19. Your ability to rise above anything in your path..._

_20. Your sister _(-sweat drop- not sure if that one counts...)

_21. Your curiousness..._

_22. Your strength..._

_23. Your ability to get back up when you fall..._

_24. Your taste in movies..._

_25. Your taste in food..._

_26. Your taste in girls _(Ok Athrun, your just writing stuff down now aren't you?)

_27. That stuffed teddy bear you kept from the day I gave it to you for Christmas 10 years ago and never went anywhere without until we turned 10 but still kept until the destruction of Helipolis and thus, the end of the teddy bear_ (Dude...long one...)

_28. Your loyalty..._

_29. Your ability to make friends..._

_30. Your brains..._

_31. Your stuff _(a bit greedy there, aren't we? -snicker-)

_32. Your nerves _(jealous now?)

_33. ..."_

_Athrun had paused then. He couldn't think of another one. He looked at his list and hoped this worked. If it did, Kira wouldn't die of anything short of a nuclear bomb until he was 40. So Athrun folded the letter carefully after signing it with:_

"_Please...I hope this works...with all my heart..._

_Athrun Zala"_

_And thus, the letter folded and enveloped, now in his jacket, Athrun took off out the front door. It was 9 am..._

-

He burst through the hospital doors, scaring a few people in the opening room. They began laughing soon after though when his wet feet met the tiled floor and sent him sliding on his butt across the room.

He ran smack dab into the wall, and froze for a moment. For a moment, his brain wondered how much public humiliation this would cause him, then he was back on task. Standing up, he gave an apologetic glance at the hospital staff, then hurried down the hallway.

-

Cagalli and Lacus's head's snapped up at the sound of squeaking footsteps coming down the hall. Cagalli stood up to catch the blue haired boy who's breaks were failing him.

"Whoa!" she and he both crashed to the floor in a heap. "Wh-what's the rush...Athrun?" she asked as she regained her breath.

"Kira...has to...read this letter." he stood up and went up to the double doors to the emergency room. The bluenette stopped when a hand grabbed him. "Huh?"

"You can't go in there! They're trying to save his life, not read him fan mail!" Cagalli said angrily, tears in her eyes. "You ran out of here so fast earlier, it seems odd that you'd care now!"

The blonde gasped when a look came over Athrun's eyes. Angry, yet overwhelmed by sadness, worry, and determination. He was pleading silently with her...to let him go...

"Please Cagalli...He has to..." Athrun whispered, that same look on his face.

A delicate hand was placed on Cagalli's hand, and another on her shoulder. Both turned slightly to look at a pink haired princess.

"Cagalli..." she whispered sadly. Then Lacus raised her head, and smiled... "It'll be alright...let him go. Please?"

Cagalli found her grip on the boy's jacket slipping, and soon he was gone through the doors.

-

"Kira!" Athrun called as he made his way to the table. The doctors and nurses turned to him.

"You're not supposed to be in here. We're still operating!" a doctor said sternly. Athrun glared at him, making the man flinch. (Operating? They don't even know what's wrong. They're examining.)

"I don't give a _damn_ whether you're still operating or not! I'm gonna talk to Kira..." he voice was dangerous, and the two men coming to escort him out of the room shied away in fear. "Kira!" Athrun turned to his friend. "I have a letter...you need to read..." he said softly.

"A-athrun?" Kira asked weakly. The doctor that was still standing next to the younger boy flinched at the sudden and unexpected noise from his supposedly unconscious patient. Athrun smiled and took out the letter.

"You need to read this...should I read it aloud?" he asked softly again, moving closer to the bed. The doctor's were baffled that he was actually getting a response, and for the moment...that kept them at bay.

"Ah..." Kira's hand rose slowly and shakily from the bed, and reached out to his best friend. "Athrun..." he whispered. "You're my...best friend..."

"I know Kira..."

"Wh-why are we..._why _are we friends?" he asked, beginning to twitch, like when he first collapsed. Athrun took his hand and held it comfortingly.

"For a lot of reasons..." he whispered. "I wrote some of them down..." he opened the envelope and took out the paper. Then, before reading it, he squeezed Kira's hand and gave a sad look to the brunette. "Kira...let's say that each of these reasons...that I'm about to give you...each represent a year...Each will give you a new reason to live...another year of life..."

Kira smiled weakly, remembering.

"I've already told you the first 10..." Athrun muttered, turning back to the letter. "When we were 8, you told me to name things about you I liked...They are too numerous to name. Your entire being is a _wondrous_ thing. I think someone is playing a cruel joke on us...and it makes me angry.

But I don't want to lose you. I spent the majority of my last 10 years...oblivious to what the world meant...and then hating, for my mother's death...That conversation seemed so far away, and unreal...But now I know it's the most important conversation I've ever had. There are many things...I like about you..."

The doctors seemed to have disappeared as far as the two boys were concerned. Athrun began to recite...

"1. Your smiles...

2. Your laughter...

3. Your eyes...

4. Your sense of humor...

5. Your view of life...

6. Your personality...

7. Your 'crybaby' nature...

8. Your lively attitude...

9. How cute you are when you pout...

10. How you seem so carefree..."

Kira knew these first 10 by heart...having listed them countless times in his head...

"11. Your Heart...

12. How cute you are all the time...

13. How you shine like an angel in the sun...

14. How pure and innocent you seem...

15. Your dreams...

16. The life and reason you give to others' lives just by saying 'Hi' to them...

17. How much you care...

18. Your stubbornness...

19. Your ability to rise above anything in your path...

20. Your sister..."

Kira managed a weak laugh. He committed each reason to memory, hoping he lived long enough to remember them a thousand times, and a thousand times again.

"21. Your curiousness...

22. Your strength...

23. Your ability to get back up when you fall...

24. Your taste in movies...

25. Your taste in food...

26. Your taste in girls...

27. That stuffed teddy bear you kept from the day I gave it to you for Christmas 10 years ago and never went anywhere without until we turned 10 but still kept until the destruction of Helipolis and thus, the teddy bear..."

Kira laughed again on that one, with a bit more strength, and a doctor in the corner blinked.

"28. Your loyalty...

29. Your ability to make friends...

30. Your brains...

31. Your stuff...

32. Your nerves..."

Athrun glanced at Kira, who still looked weak...weaker than Athrun had _ever_ seen him...

"Please...I hope this works...with all my heart..." a single tear fell from the boy's eye. "Athrun Zala..."

It seemed someone had turned the volume up on a stereo. Everything came rushing back to them.

Kira gasped, squeezing Athrun's hand into blueness. Athrun winced, and half covered his ears as the 4 doctors began swarming the machines and the bed, commenting loudly to one another on this or that. It was a blaring radio to his ears.

It seemed everything was spinning. Kira's head was filled to capacity, the letter fell limply from Athrun's hand. Athrun's head felt like it would explode, like it was incapable of adjusting to the sudden sounds.

Kira's grip on Athrun's hand went slack...

Everything stopped...

The machines stopped beeping, they began giving data at normal speeds again. The doctors blinked at them, then turned to the young boy laying on the table/bed. Athrun's mind could process things again and his eyes widened when he realized that _he_ was holding _Kira's_ hand now, instead of the other way around.

But he saw the oxygen mask fogging up and de-fogging...and his heart rate was normal. Everything was fine...

Kira would live.

Athrun betrayed his feelings with a smile. A smile that grew, and grew, and suddenly the whole room seemed illuminated by it. Lacus and Cagalli opened the doors when the machines suddenly stopped blaring and blinked around at the room.

Cagalli raced over and took Kira's other hand. Lacus rushed over too and bent down to the floor. She carefully picked up a piece of paper, her eyes scanning down the page quickly. A simple smile graced her lips.

-

...1 month later...

"Athrun!" A voice called in anxiousness. "Athrun!"

Said boy paused and turned around. An out-of-breath, 18 year old brunette came bounding up to him, skidding to a stop.

"What's up Kira?" Athrun asked, sipping a bit out of his soda from some fast food place it seemed.

"You...were...supposed...to...take me...to...the movies...today..." he panted. Kira straightened and wiped some sweat from his forehead. "But instead...you don't even show up for lunch with Cagalli and me, then you think you can ditch the movies too?"

"Oh...sorry..." Athrun sweat-dropped. "I thought that was tomorrow..." he said truthfully. Kira glared at him, but soon he sighed and gave in.

"Ok! I forgive you. But we have to hurry or it'll start without us." he grabbed Athrun by the upper arm and dragged him off. Athrun began to protest when he suddenly dropped his drink and took to staring sadly at the spot where his soda was now spilling across the sidewalk.

"You owe me a soda..." Athrun muttered. Kira shrugged.

"Ok." he agreed.

Athrun smiled.

'_Number 33. How passive you are...I'll tell him later...' _he then began to pull _Kira_ to the movie theater, making them move faster.

* * *

Out: AAAAANNNNNNDDDD! FINISHED!

I like the final chapter best!...It was...7 and some-odd pages long! -smile-

Please review!

It: do I have to say anything? Ask ur reviewers.

Onee #1: same here.

Out: -pout- I never asked you two anyways! -turns to person as they place a hand on her head-

Onee #2: I like it Out, so don't worry. -smile- Chapter 3 was my favorite too. -slight laugh-


End file.
